Dirty Little Secret
by Pedro. Keeki-Panda
Summary: Tudo que ele queria era têla nem que por poucos minutos.Mas, o que não sabia, era que ambos tinham um pequeno e sujo segredo em comum.[InoXGaara] [Lemon]


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens abaixo não me pertencem. 

**Resumo:** Tudo que ele queria era tê-la nem que por poucos minutos.Mas, o que não sabia, era que ambos tinham um pequeno e sujo segredo em comum.

**Titulo:** Dirty Little Secret Pequeno Sujo Segredo – nome de uma música do The All American Rejected.

**Shiper:** Gaara/Ino

**Tipo:** One- Shot / Lemon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol chegava a arder ao tocar aquela branca pele, a brisa quente balançava de leve seus ruivos cabelos.Olhava fixamente para algum ponto muito interessante no chão, enquanto andava por uma silenciosa rua em Suna.

" Porque não consigo parar de pensar nela?Por que justo... ELA? "

Sentia-se confuso, desde sua ultima missão, certa garota havia tomado conta de seus pensamentos.Mas, por que?Aqueles penetrantes orbes azuis, aquele cheiro doce que saia de seus cabelos... Tudo o perseguia.

Seus pés o guiavam em direção de Konoha, seria para ver ela novamente? Por algum motivo, queria saber o que era aquela estranha sensação que tinha ao estar perto dela. Afinal, não confiava em ninguém, nem mesmo em Temari ou em Kankurou, que eram pessoas muito próximas, porém que não tinham sua total confiança e compreensão. Também sabia que ninguém, ou quase ninguém confiava nele, e que era considerado um monstro. Nunca se importara com isso, mas será que **_ela_** se importava? Provavelmente sim...

Parou ao perceber que estava em frente ao portão da Vila da Folha.Havia sido uma boa idéia ir até lá? Dirigiu-se diretamente para a loja de flores, onde esperava ver Ino, mesmo que de longe, mas esta não estava lá.Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu-se... Triste? Normalmente sentiria raiva, mas porque agora seria diferente?

Voltou para casa, e novamente pôs-se a pensar na kunoichi, sem notar a hora passar, acabou adormecendo tarde da noite. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda era cedo, virou para o outro lado da cama, na esperança de dormir mais um pouco, mas seus pensamentos foram novamente invadidos por 'ela'.Desistiu, não conseguiria dormir mesmo, saiu para dar mais uma de suas longas voltas pela vila. Avistou ao longe, uma garota, apertou os olhos par ver se a reconhecia.Ficou gelado mais?, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido do que nunca. Chegou perto sem que ela o visse, para simplismente admira-la, aproximando-se cada vez mais, apenas para poder sentir aquele cheiro, o que fez a garota perceber estava sendo vigiada, a mesma se levantou e saiu correndo.Sem pensar no que estava correndo, Gaara correu atrás dela, como se tivesse medo de nunca mais poder vê-la de novo.Tomada pelo cansaço, parou de correr.

O que quer comigo? – encarou com raiva aqueles orbes verdes.

Apenas conversar. Seria pedir de mais? – retribuiu o mesmo olhar confuso, que demonstrava ao mesmo tempo cansaço.

Para uma pessoa como você sim! – preparada para ir embora, deu as costas para o ruivo, mas sentiu algo muito forte segurar seu braço, fazendo-a encarar novamente aqueles olhos frios.

Porquê? Você tem medo de mim?

Em parte. Mas não é só isso... – baixou o olhar, essa era mesmo a melhor hora?

Então o que te impede de conversar comigo se não o medo que você tem de mim?! – confuso, não era medo o que ela sentia? Olhava-a como se esperasse que ela continuasse a falar.

A dias que venho fazer missões em Suna e percebi que você é um garoto muito solitário...Mas também percebi que de um tempo para cá você tem me seguido e ido a lugares que freqüento, como ontem na loja de flores.

Como você sabe que eu fui até a loja de flores ontem se você não estava lá? – estava surpreso, como ela sabia de tudo isso?Como havia percebido?

Isso não vem ao caso... mas você confessa que tem me procurado? – pode-se notar uma certa esperança no olhar da Yamanaka, como se quisesse que ela respondesse 'sim'.

De certa forma... – sentiu seu rosto esquentar, fazendo aparecer um pequeno rubor nas suas bochechas - Suas missões aqui em Suna aumentaram – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo que era a hora de dizer tudo - Você deve ter percebido que minhas missões em Konoha aumentaram também, mas não tenho ido lá somente por causa disso... – levantou o olhar, e pode perceber a expressão confusa e surpresa na face de Ino.

Mas... o que você quer de mim? – as palavras saíram automaticamente de sua boca, precisa saber.

Quem me dera saber... desde que eu comecei a te ver freqüentemente, uma sensação estranha tem me acompanhado e eu não sei o que ela representa. – o rubor aumentou ao terminar a frase, o que era aquele sentimento? Podia sentir suas mãos um pouco suadas, tinha medo de gaguejar enquanto falava, seu rosto estava cada vez mais quente...

Você, não estaria... apaixonado? – Gaara arregalou os olhos, estaria mesmo apaixonado?

Não sei Ino,e, acho que você é a única que pode me dizer o que é isso... – agora estava mais confuso ainda, não poderia estar apaixonado.

Não, você tem que descobrir isso por si mesmo... – soltou seu braço das mãos do ruivo, que fiou lá, paralisado, com aquela palavra indo e voltando em sua mente "Apaixonado?"

O que era estar apaixonado? Tinha vontade de ficar perto dela, de ouvir aquela voz, de sentir o calor daquele corpo, o toque macio daquelas mãos. Isso era estar apaixonado? Mas não era só isso, tinha mais alguma coisa, aquela vontade de tê-la para si, de nunca mais ter que ver ela partir.Era agora ou nunca, não podia deixar essa chance escorregar de suas mãos.Queria experimentar realmente o que era estar apaixonado.O tempo não passava quando estava longe dela, parecia que tinha sido jogado dentro de uma prisão e que nunca mais sairia de lá.

Saiu correndo para Konoha, onde queria conversar mais e mais com a garota que tanto atormentava seus pensamentos.Iria mesmo só conversar?Não, não era apenas isso, queria tomá-la para si nem que por poucos minutos.Adentrou rapidamente na vila, começando sua procura pelo parque local. Para sua surpresa encontrou Ino, sentada em um balanço, com um sorriso entristecido nos lábios e olhar fixo nos próprios joelhos.

Você está bem? – sentou-se no balanço ao lado, surpreendendo um pouco a distraída garota.

Gaara... o que faz aqui? – sem olhar para o ruivo, empurrou levemente o balanço.

Precisava te ver. – não podia negar, estava apaixonado.

Porquê?

Apenas me escute. – Fechou os punhos, como numa tentativa de criar mais coragem – Ultimamente, estou sentindo uma grande necessidade de te ver, não apenas te ver, como também poder tocar seu lábios com os meus, passar o tempo todo ao seu lado. Não sei se você aprova isso ou se estou sendo grosso com você, mas, eu me sinto vazio quando estou longe de você, e não vejo outra maneira de voltar a me sentir vivo, se não ficando com você. Nem matar tem mais graça.Quero ter você em meus braços, nem que por alguns poucos minutos. Sei muito bem que você não pode e não quer ser vista ao meu lado e não te farei mal por isso, pois compreendo muito bem. Quem quer ser visto ao lado de um monstro? Mas tudo que sinto é que quero você cada vez mais! –

Ino abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu formular frase alguma. Guardava o mesmo segredo dentro de si, poderia revelá-lo agora?

Eu... eu também... – estava sem coragem de encará-lo, respirou fundo e recomeçou – eu também tenho vontade de ficar ao seu lado. Preciso confessar que não tenho uma missão em Suna a muito tempo, não tenho ido até lá para isso.A verdade é... que mesmo tentando esconder, eu sinto a mesma coisa por você.Guardo esse segredo a algum tempo pois pensei que você era uma pessoa que não tinha sentimentos e acho que não me engano ao dizer isso.Mas não posso jogar meus sentimentos para o ar e fingir que não gosto de você. Esperei por essa conversa muito tempo e não quero esperar o mesmo tempo para ter você junto de mi... - estremeceu ao sentir o toque daqueles lábios gelados, mas não se separou dele. Gaara moveu sua mão até a cintura da loira, esta que já estava com as mãos enlaçadas em seu pescoço. Estavam realmente apaixonados e tinham esperado tempo demais por esse beijo, que se demonstrava carinhoso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, furioso. Deitaram-se no chão e se separaram por um instante, por falta de ar,mas voltando a se beijar com mais voracidade e paixão. Gaara se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, pois agora tinha o que tanto queria e sabia que aquilo ia durar mais do que poucos minutos.Ino tirou a camiseta de Gaara que se mostrou sendo realmente branco, o mesmo estremeceu ao sentir uma fria brisa passar pelo parque, fazendo as árvores e arbustos balançarem.Separaram-se novamente, encarando um ao outro, ambos olhares esbanjando felicidade.

Amanhã na minha casa às oito. Não se atrase - Ino levantou-se e correu para casa, deixando um Gaara confuso sentado no meio do parque.

Ao perceber onde e como estava, o ruivo recolheu sua camisa rapidamente e correu para fora da vila.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O relógio marcava exatamente oito horas, estava parado em frente a porta da casa de Ino, demorou um pouco, mas tocou a campainha. A porta se abriu, revelando Ino que vestia um elegante vestido vermelho.Gaara a beijou carinhosamente.

Onde estão seus pais? – olhou em volta ao entrar na casa.

Eles tiveram que viajar... irão voltar em 2 dias. – piscou e sorriu provocante para o Sabaku.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – arqueou a sobrancelha, retribuindo o mesmo sorriso.

Que temos a noite inteira para ficarmos juntos. – envolveu-na em seus braços, depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Ino tinha preparado um jantar realmente magnífico. Depois de comer, os dois foram para a sala. Ino ligou a televisão, mas não conseguiu ver muita coisa, pois Gaara a puxou para perto e começou a beijá-la e a acariciar seu corpo, ao que ela respondeu com a mesma moeda. Gaara tinha arrepios ao sentir aquelas mãos quentes tocando seu corpo. Percebeu que Ino estava se entregando totalmente a ele e que ela demonstrava confiança.Tinha esperado muito tempo para poder tê-la e agora queria aproveitar ao máximo.

A Yamanaka tirou sua camiseta e estremeceu ao sentir aquele corpo gelado.Aproximou-se mais dela, e retirou o vestido que a cobria, deixando seu corpo a mostra, apenas com suas roupas a beijar o pescoço da loira e a descer cada vez mais, enquanto esta gemia baixinho. Quando chegou aos seios, ela o puxou de volta, tomando seus lábios e o deixando com um gostinho de "quero mais" na boca. Ino agora beijava o pescoço do ruivo, descendo a cada toque, deparou-se um pouco mais embaixo com o elástico da calça do ninja, puxando o mesmo para baixo.Ambos estavam igualados, entregues um ao outro, não sentindo apenas paixão, mas sim um certo 'desejo'.

Gaara voltou a beijar o pescoço de Ino, enquanto esta arranhava de leve suas costas. Chegou novamente aos seios da loira, que dessa vez não fez nada para interromper a caricia, e o deixou tirar seu sutiã. Gaara tinha a sua frente dois lindos seios, brancos e macios, como imaginara em devaneios passados. O ruivo estava com o membro ereto, e a cueca estava 'incomodando-o'. Então, num gesto delicado, a Yamanaka deitou-o na sofá e retirou o último pedaço de pano que ainda o deitado enquanto a outra começou a a tirar a calcinha da garota, pois não queria ser a única pessoa nua no lugar. Quando os dois estavam totalmente nus, Ino sugeriu que eles fossem para o quarto dela, ele o fez, carregando tudo o que tinham largado pelo chão.

Sentia-se mais confortável agora, deitado naquela cama macia e, sem a preocupação de serem pegos pelos pais da garota, podiam ser mais detalhistas.A loira deitou-se ao seu lado, voltando a acariciar o membro de Gaara, este que, apesar de estar gostando da caricia, viu que ela não tinha muito jeito, então colocou sua mão sobre a dela, e começou a ajudá-la.Ino percebeu que o garoto estava gostando, mas não queria proporcionar prazer a ele daquela forma, pois ele poderia se masturbar quando quisesse, sem depender dela. O que ela queria era que, o ruivo tivesse uma forma de prazer, que só obteria com seu corpo, ela sentou na cama e abriu uma gaveta, de onde tirou uma camisinha.Gaara viu que a garota já tinha se preparado para aquela noite, que ela queria uma caricia mais profunda, então tirou a camisinha das mãos da garota e a deitou na cama, lambeu seus seios, proporcionando prazer à loira, que correspondia com pequenos gemidos, continuou descendo, ate chegar na vagina da garota, que era lisa, e com movimentos gentis começou a lubrificá-la por fora, pois sentiu que ela já estava molhada por dentro.Abriu a camisinha, mas quando ia colocá-la a Yamanaka o interrompeu e tomou a camisinha de suas mãos.

Ino começou a desenrolar a camisinha no pênis do ruivo, percebeu que ele estava no auge de sua ereção. Não queria que o Sabaku parasse de gemer, então passou de leve sua língua na ponta do membro do ninja, ao ver que estava proporcionando prazer ao outro, aprofundou seus movimentos, onde ora lambia o pênis de baixo a cima, ora o punha completamente na boca.

Gaara inverteu a situação, deitando-a na cama e começando penetrá-la. Ino, que nunca teve um pênis dentro de si, gemia de dor e de prazer, mas o Sabaku a acalmou, diminuindo seus movimentos, a loira então começou a virar seu corpo, e ficou por cima de Gaara, sentada em seu pênis, fazendo movimentos contínuos, enquanto deixava o ruivo ter uma visão de seus seios, que agora balançavam rapidamente, em conseqüência de seus movimentos.

Ele tinha uma das mãos na coxa da loira, e a outra acariciando um de seus seios, enquanto estava quase paralisado de tanto prazer.Ambos estavam chegando ao orgasmo.Ino aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos e notou que Gaara havia fechado os olhos.Segundos depois, tiveram seus orgasmos ao mesmo tempo, o que fez a Yamanaka cair ao lado do ruivo, este que puxou um lençol, cobrindo os dois corpos.

- Ashiteru. - Ino não soube o que responder, mas ao ouvir essas palavras, dormiu com a certeza de que estava perto de uma pessoa que a acompanharia durante muitos anos, e que aquela era a pessoa que realmente amava.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nhaaaa... aee Nath sua fic finalmente ta pronta!! Espero que você e que todos que a lerem gostem.

Aeee yuiki. Senhora de todos os smurfs.. valeoo por betar akee oka!

Se você chegou ate aqui e porque teve paciência e leu a fic inteira certo????

Então.. faz uma forcinha e deixa um review lah vai... pode ser xingado, falando que a fic ta um a bosta, que eu tenho a mente poluída... mas pode ser elogiando também ok!!! xD!!!!

É Nath.. fim de ano!! Esse ano foi especial graças a você e as meninas!! Amo muito todas!! Espero que vocês tenham um ótimo Natal e um Ótimo ano novo!!!

A todo que leram euu desejo o mesmo!! Arigatô por terem lido a fic!! Fui!!.. mas volto!!


End file.
